


Good Clean Fun

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Series: Courting Rituals [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An USAF Colonel, a Wraith Commander and a hot spring. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

The last few weeks had been very busy on Atlantis. Between Wraith attacks, helping move the population of M7X-346 and their settlements from one side of the planet to the other to get away from a raging brushfire and IOA getting nosy again, John hadn't had the time to relax for a very long time. He badly needed a vacation.

Apparently, the rest of the people of Atlantis had been thinking the same, because there was no way even the admittedly clever Wraith of Todd's hive would have been able to stage a kidnapping on their own, without meeting some sort of resistance.

John knew he should be a bit pissed off over it all, but he'd gotten a full night's sleep in the first time in weeks, and Todd had promised to get him safely back on Atlantis in a few days' time. He'd told the Wraith off for not asking first, but truthfully, he appreciated the break. Especially since the SGC and IOA had both decided that having Todd on their side was far preferable to having an ancient and resourceful Wraith as their enemy, and wouldn't dig too deeply.

He was currently finishing off his lunch in the back of a Wraith scout ship that was parked somewhere. He hadn't asked where, really. The Wraith had left him alone to finish his meal, but he could hear them walking around. The scout ship wasn't that big. It wasn't as though they were going to go through all the trouble to kidnap him just to leave him on a planet somewhere, so he wasn't particularly worried.

Once he'd eaten the last of his bread and root fruit meal, which was suspiciously Athosian, and only strengthened his suspicion his friends had helped stage the whole thing, he got to his feet and walked out into the hallway. A few warrior drones were wandering around outside, pretty much ignoring him in favour of what had to be a pretty engaging discussion for them. The drones really weren't that bright, but they were capable of communication with other Wraith. He'd never heard one speak, so presumably they couldn't. The fact that they were ignoring him was just as well, really. Though the officers and Queens were far more intimidating than the soldiers, despite the drones' larger stature, he didn't like the idea of getting in a fight with one. He could probably outwit one, but they hit like a freight train.

He found Todd and his head scientist in the control room of the ship, the large Wraith officer who always followed the scientist standing just off to the side. They were apparently discussing something, though it was all telepathic, so John had no idea what. Neither of them seemed particularly agitated, though, so he assumed that whatever it was, it was a fairly peaceful discussion. It went on for a little while, before the scientist nodded and bowed his head, before walking over to join the officer in his corner.

Todd turned and grinned at him, walking up to wrap an arm around John's waist. If there was one thing John had learned since he'd gotten into whatever the relationship he had with Todd was, it was that Wraith were surprisingly tactile for a species whose skin was actually damage resistant. He didn't exactly mind. Though he'd never been the most touchy-feely guy around, it wasn't as being touched wasn't nice. He supposed he should be a little worried about how quickly he'd adapted to having a Wraith's feeding hand on his skin, but he severely doubted Todd would try feeding on him unless he was the only available option and the Wraith was very hungry.

Besides, he'd never seen a Wraith try to suck the life out of someone's butt, which was there Todd's hand was currently resting lightly, as if it was purely by accident.

John looked up at Todd and raised his eyebrow, a smile on his lips.

While Todd had many skills, looking innocent wasn't one of them.

Shaking his head a little, John pulled the Wraith in for a kiss instead.

The thing about kissing Wraith was that it was, by all standards, a bit of a risky game. Kissing was not a natural way for Wraith to show affection, though Todd had certainly learned fast, which meant that occasionally, things didn't go as it should. When it came out right, kissing Todd was great. Their height difference wasn't enough to make things difficult, and Todd had an unnaturally agile tongue that made kissing a lot more interesting. On the other hand, when it didn't work properly, it was a bit like making out with a cheese grater. John had lost count of how many times he'd thanked whoever was listening that oral wounds tended to heal fast after accidentally catching his tongue on Todd's teeth.

Most of the time, that wasn't an issue, thankfully, and it was actually nice to know that if he got a bit carried away and rough during a make-out session, he'd be the only one getting hurt.

Todd leaned into him and purred, which always made John shiver in ways that had nothing to do with temperature. Wraith were surprisingly vocal without ever saying a word, and it was amazing how much Todd could convey with his purrs and growls. Besides, the sound was pretty amazing, deeper and richer than a cat's purr and vibrating through John's body everywhere they were in physical contact.

When John eventually had to break away to catch his breath, he was reminded that they were not, in fact, alone, as the two other Wraith in the room were watching them with something akin to curiosity on their faces. Todd turned and growled briefly at them, though it seemed to be a case of telling them off than anything serious. The scientist chuckled, tilting his head in a way that John recognized as being a sign of communicating, before leaving the room, the large officer trailing behind him as usual.

"He is right," Todd murmured, kissing John again. It was a brief kiss this time, but no less intense. "I did not bring you here to keep you inside all day."

John smirked a little. It was pretty flattering that he could make Todd forget his plans, even for a little while. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked, wriggling himself loose from their embrace. "And where is here, anyway?"

"Come," Todd offered, opening the door, "I will show you."

The Wraith led John out of the control room, and eventually out of the ship entirely. The air outside was crisp, but not quite cold enough to be freezing. The ground was largely stone and rock, only a few stubborn shrubs and bushes clinging to life, but thick fog obscured vision quite well. It didn't look like a particularly interesting planet, but John doubted Todd would have brought him here unless there was something interesting hiding there somewhere. It was definitely not a world the Atlantis crew had ever visited, but since it had taken two days with hive ship to get there, and they'd taken the scout ship down, it probably didn't have a Stargate.

The scientist and his larger shadow joined them again, both carrying bundles. The scientist handed his to Todd, then turned and grinned at John before walking off with his friend.

"He's a little crazy, isn't he?" John asked, as Todd began walking into the fog.

Todd chuckled. "No more so than your Earth scientists," he countered.

John started to object, then thought about it. Rodney might be one of his best friends, but he was a little crazy at times, and the same could be said for Zelenka, and pretty much any of the other scientists. "You have a point."

"He does his job with great skill," Todd said, "and his loyalty is unwavering. If his nature is somewhat quirky, that is of less concern to me."

"Yeah," John agreed, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The air wasn't exactly cold, but it was humid, and the condensation chilled easily whenever a breeze blew by them.

"It will be warmer where we are going," Todd promised. "It will not be long until we get there."

They didn't walk for much longer before Todd came to a halt. "It is just around the corner," he said.

John wasn't entirely sure he trusted that. Todd didn't have the best track record when it came to directions, though his wasn't much better. Still, the Wraith did seem to know where he was going, which was more than John did, so he just followed.

The area they came into was less foggy, which was probably because it was on a cliff where the wind could clear up a bit. There was a large cliff side that curved around half the area, forming a natural wall, along with some flat rocks that were too perfectly flat to have been formed naturally. Just below the flat rocks, and covering most of the area, was a large, natural pool. The fog seemed to rise from the surface of the water, and heat came off it in waves.

"It's a hot spring," John realized out loud.

"One of very many on this world," Todd agreed.

A hot spring world. That explained the fog and humidity. Todd apparently had a list of worlds worth knowing for various reasons somewhere. John wasn't going to complain. He was the one benefiting from it. Making his way over to the flat rocks, he perched on one of them while Todd unrolled the bundle he'd been given. Apparently, even towels were black on Wraith hives. They were large, though, easily large enough to wrap a Wraith drone in, and looked quite soft.

Todd came over and sat down next to him. "This world has been part of my Hive's territory for millennia," he explained. "No other Hive has tried claiming it, since it has no use as a feeding ground, but my Hive has always used it when we need to relax. I thought you might appreciate it."

John did. Not just because the thought of a nice warm bath was very tempting, but also because it was nice being trusted with such information. The trust issue would always be the biggest barrier their relationship was up against. The gap between humans and Wraith was not one easily bridged. There was too much bad blood between them.

That wasn't something he wanted to think about right then, though. Instead, he leaned over and kissed Todd again, leaning most his weight on the Wraith as he did. Todd rumbled in response and busied his hands with getting John's jacket off. His fingers found the zipper and got it open easily, though it proved more difficult to get it off of John without having to stop kissing him. He managed, though, somehow, and dropped the jacket down next to the towels.

A small shiver that had nothing to do with his sudden lack of a jacket ran down John's spine. Though he had been in a relationship with Todd for a few months, he'd never actually been undressed in the Wraith's presence. They didn't get to see each other often enough to have progressed that far. He was fairly sure that if he told Todd he wasn't ready, the Wraith would understand, but honestly, it wasn't so much that he wasn't ready as that he had no idea how they'd go about anything more than kissing. He was far from an expert on Wraith anatomy.

On the other hand, he was sort of curious, and it wasn't often he got a chance to see a live Wraith without his clothing on. He would be lying if he tried to claim he hadn't wondered about this Wraith in particular, especially after they'd begun dating, for lack of a better word.

Swallowing down any doubts he might have, he tried to figure out how to get Todd's coat off, instead. The Wraith had managed to invent space travel while humans were still hitting each other with rocks, but apparently zippers had never occurred to them. Once he figured out the first fastening, though, the rest came open easily. Underneath the heavy coat, Todd was wearing a sleeveless shirt that actually looked a bit like the ones Ronon favoured, though it was, not surprisingly, black. It was surprisingly soft, too, and John spent a while just running his fingers over it. Todd didn't seem to mind at all, taking the opportunity to get his hands up under John's sweater instead.

Todd's hands weren't cold, exactly, but they felt a bit chilly against John's warmer skin. Once the first shock of it was over, though, the slight chill they brought actually felt pretty damn nice. The Wraith's touches were as firm and steady, but he was obviously very aware of how sharp his claws were, and only dragged those lightly across the skin. When one of Todd's claws playfully brushed his nipple, John bit his lip and fought back the instinct to arch into the touch. He wasn't about to make it that easy for his Wraith.

That didn't really deter Todd much. Instead, the Wraith pulled away enough to pull the sweater over John's head and dropped it down to join the jacket and coat on the ground, before pulling John into another kiss.

Taking advantage of his position, John unlaced the lacing that held one side of Todd's shirt together as quickly as he could manage without actually seeing what he was doing, before doing the same for the other side. When they broke apart, he tugged at the fabric and grinned at Todd as it came loose, hanging uselessly around his neck. The Wraith chuckled and pulled it off, tossing it to the side.

John found himself staring at Todd's chest in fascination. Though humans and Wraith had much the same basic shape, there were some obvious differences. Todd's chest was entirely smooth, no trace of hair anywhere. In places, intricate tattoos spread out across his skin, making John wish he knew what they symbolized. The most glaring difference was probably the lack of nipples, but it made sense, considering that the Wraith weren't exactly mammals. It was still a bit strange, but then, his nipples were probably equally strange to the Wraith.

Getting up from the rock, John took what he hoped was an unnoticed deep breath before beginning to undo his belt. Todd gave him that look he sometimes gave, the one that made John think that if he'd had eyebrows, he'd be raising one at him, and opted to remove his boots first. It was probably a good choice, because they seemed to have more lacing and fastenings than three pair of John's boots put together. Once they'd been loosened, Todd kicked the boots off before getting to his feet, looking entirely too at ease with wearing nothing but his trousers. Like everything else he wore, the trousers looked to have complicated fastenings, and John had to wonder how long the Wraith usually spent getting dressed in the mornings. Then again, they seemed to manage just fine, as Todd proved by having the fastenings undone in no time at all.

Todd pulled John in for another kiss, taking the opportunity to run his hands all over John's chest and back as he did. John decided to play along, running one hand across Todd's shoulders and down his spine. The exposed bone felt strange, but not unpleasant. It was quite smooth and solid to the touch, and was apparently quite sensitive, judging by the purrs he could draw from Todd simply by stroking down the sides along the bone. Grinning into the kiss, John applied more force to his strokes, only to have Todd growl and pull him even closer, tugging at his remaining clothing.

Breaking off the kiss, John stepped back a little and wriggled out of what little he was still wearing. He'd never been particularly shy, and he wasn't about to begin now. Todd made that pleased-sounding growl again and removed the last of what he was wearing, too.

Apparently, the only place Wraith had hair was on their heads, John reflected, not even trying to pretend he wasn't looking.

The Wraith just smirked and waded into the water.

John stuck his foot in first to check the temperature. He didn't think the water would be too hot. Wraith had lower body temperatures than humans, so if it was too hot for a human, it would be far too hot for a Wraith. It was merely instinct. The water turned out to be a very pleasant temperature, so he followed Todd into the pool. There was a ledge along most of the edge, but the areas in the middle was deep enough to require swimming. John found himself a nice place to sit and leaned back, watching Todd glide along in the deeper water. Wraith were good swimmers, and Todd certainly looked at home in the water. After a little while, he seemed to have played around enough, and made his way over to John, pulling him in for another kiss.

There was an edge of urgency to this kiss that hadn't been there before. Todd was purring again, continuously, sending vibrations through both their bodies, and John shifted to a position that let him enjoy those vibrations better, pressing up against the Wraith. Carefully working his hand in between their bodies, Todd raked his claw over John's nipple again. Surprised, John accidentally bit down on the Wraith's lip, but Todd didn't seem to mind at all, just deepening their kiss as much as he could. John ran his hand along Todd's spine again, pressing down with more force than he'd dare use on a human partner. Todd's purring seemed to deepen further.

This time, when they broke apart, John reached up and grabbed Todd's hair to keep him from going too far away. Todd chuckled and pulled them both over to a shallower area, where they could lie down. They spent a while just touching and exploring each other, and it occurred to John that just maybe, this was as much a new thing to Todd as it was to him. John had been with men before, though it had been a while. Not since before Nancy and the military, which seemed a lifetime ago. The alien angle was entirely new, though. Interspecies sex hadn't come into his plans before. It probably hadn't done so for Todd, either, since the idea that humans were more than food seemed pretty recent to the Wraith.

Todd had a natural skill at finding just the right buttons to press to drive John mad, and he seemed to take great delight in doing it, too, licking and biting at various spots, knowing just how much force he could use before he hurt him. John had to admit he had a moment of panic when Todd lowered his mouth to his chest and carefully bit at his nipple, but when it didn't end in agony, he relaxed, and was rewarded with the Wraith's agile tongue lavishing attention on first one, then the other nipple. He'd never considered them sensitive before, but the mix of the warm water, the cool air, the sharp teeth and the tongue proved him wrong.

The Wraith's most sensitive spots seemed to be mostly related to the oddities of his anatomy. In addition to the spine, there was a spot on his shoulder blades that got a pleased hiss when John dug his fingers into it, a sort of muscle knot that he guessed might be a remnant of what had once been wings, and he seemed to enjoy it when John grabbed his wrist a bit harder than he'd intended. At first, that confused John a bit, until he remembered the feeding organ that ran down the inside of Todd's arm. He lifted up the hand and looked at it for a moment, then, on an impulse, ran his tongue along the feeding slit.

That definitely caused a reaction. Todd growled, though it was clearly an expression of pleasure, and pressed their bodies closer together. John groaned in pleasure as his cock brushed along Todd's leg, and, spurred on by the reaction, lapped at the feeding slit again, dipping his tongue into it this time. The tip brushed against something hard and sharp; the delivery organ for the Wraith enzyme. He carefully delved around that, not willing to risk stinging his tongue on it, but kept up with the exploration. Todd buried his face against John's neck and licked along the artery there, still purring consistently.

Enjoying the various reactions he managed to draw from Todd, John eventually let go of his hand and slid his hand down the Wraith's body, running his fingers in circles on his skin until he reached his groin. Humans and Wraith weren't more different than that their reactions to pleasure were much the same, he noted, and carefully wrapped his hand around Todd's cock, giving it a few experimental strokes.

The Wraith hissed in pleasure and bit John's shoulder lightly, not really hard enough to draw blood. It seemed more like an encouragement, which was what John chose to take it as. He stroked the Wraith's cock again, firmer this time, running his thumb over the head and down the underside, taking in every reaction to see what Todd reacted best to. Being able to drive his lover crazy with pleasure was a good feeling.

Besides, Wraith had a lot of stamina. It was just fair to level out the playing field a little.

He let go for a moment, causing a unhappy hiss from Todd, and managed to shift their positions so that he was between Todd's legs, hanging over the underwater ledge. The Wraith looked at him, questioning despite the lust-glazed expression in his eyes. John grinned up at him, before lowering his head to lick along the underside of Todd's cock. The Wraith reacted by giving another of his pleasure-growls, twining the fingers of his feeding hand into John's hair with a little more force than was entirely comfortable. Pleased by the reaction that had gotten, John ignored the twinge of pain it caused, and repeated the motion, swirling his tongue around the head. He hadn't given a blow job in a long while, but he'd always enjoyed it. People who said it was demeaning didn't realise just what kind of power you had over someone when you had their cock in your mouth. His technique might have been a little rusty, but he doubted Todd would know. He was fairly sure blow jobs were another of those things Wraith didn't usually do.

With the fierce competition for the Queens' attention, letting another male that close was begging for an unpleasant injury. Even without considering that, Wraith teeth were not made for blow jobs, Wraith healing be damned.

John enjoyed the opportunity to drive Todd crazy for a while. It was usually the other way around, and not always in good ways, either. He didn't have any illusions about which one of them was really in control. Sure, he could handle himself in most situations, but Todd was stronger, faster and much older. Probably smarter, too, considering that he could hack Rodney's computer. This, however, John did better than Todd did, and Todd seemed perfectly willing to let him have that moment of power. That was the thing that made their relationship possible. Todd might be in control, but he didn't feel any need to constantly prove it.

He took his time, switching between using his entire mouth and just his tongue, occasionally using his hands. Even when he slipped up for a moment and scraped his teeth lightly across the head of Todd's cock, the Wraith didn't seem to mind at all. Eventually, he had to take a break, though. It had been a while, and his jaw was cramping. Hoisting himself up onto the ledge next to Todd, he found himself kissed again, deep and insistent. He didn't mind letting Todd take over control again for a while, leaning happily into the kiss.

Leaning both their weights against the edge around the hot spring, Todd snaked one hand down between them, stroking John's cock as he kissed him. John moaned into the kiss, eyes closed, and his head fell back onto the edge. The Wraith rumbled and licked along the rim of John's ear, carefully tugging at the earlobe with his teeth. Shivering despite the warm water, John wriggled closer, until he was practically in Todd's lap. Todd grinned against the side of his neck, and kept stroking John's cock.

Feeling himself go boneless with pleasure, John wrapped an arm around Todd's shoulder to keep himself from slipping into the water, tangling the other hand into his hair again. He loved the feeling of the Wraith's hair in his fingers, and he liked having something to hold on to.

Wraith strength had its advantages. Despite John being practically dead weight at the moment, Todd still managed to move them into a better position, lifting John up so that he was in his lap, trapping their cocks between their bodies. That way, he could stroke them both while still kissing John senseless when he felt like it, which he seemed rather smug about. At that point, John was beyond caring, perfectly happy to just let Todd kiss and stroke him, occasionally moving his hips a little to help with the friction.

Before long, John found himself throwing his head back as he came, biting his lip to keep from screaming. He bit hard enough to draw blood, which Todd leaned in and licked away with small, cat-like swipes of his tongue. John sighed, mellow feeling spreading out in his entire body, and reached down between them to help stroke Todd to completion as well. It took a while longer before the Wraith came, but when he did, he arched against John, growling.

They cleaned off and lazed around in the shallow end for a while before getting out, just touching and kissing. John wasn't exactly a snuggler, but he'd put his head on Todd's shoulder, and Todd's arm was around his waist, just enjoying the afterglow.

Eventually, they made their way out of the water and towelled themselves as dry as they managed before getting dressed. They didn't really speak, which suited John just find. He never felt particularly talkative after sex. Todd seemed to understand him perfectly well without words, anyway. John had a sneaking suspicion that Wraith were better at picking up at least surface thoughts than they admitted.

They made their way back to the ship, and ended up waiting for the other Wraith to return in the back chamber. Todd dug out his tablet, going over some calculations or another. Feeling rather sleepy, John chose to curl up against him instead, his head in Todd's lap. The Wraith would occasionally pause his work and look down on him, chuckling to himself.

John drifted off to sleep wondering just what the Wraith was planning now.


End file.
